Twins
by Trashlee
Summary: Pretty much Sam and Brittany are twins :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **__Hello Readers! This has been in the works for about two months I just haven't been able to start it, my friend Annie asked me to write this for her, so here it is!_

_This is a One-shot But i'm considering continuing it, let me know what you think_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee,_

From an early age Brittany S. Pierce has always had the need to protect boys younger than her, she felt strongly about protecting her younger half brother when he was born, she has always felt a hole missing from her since she was young though, like someone was missing, she knows her father Steven isn't actually her real father, he married her mother when she was really young, her mother knows that she knows, every time Brittany would ask her mother about it, she would say, _"Your father was a good man, one day you will understand." _That always left her confused, don't get her wrong she loved Steven like a father, and her little brother Adam, but she felt like a part of her was missing, like she was half of something great.

Sam Evans childhood was a mystery to many people, since he moved around a lot, in the short 16 years he has moved 5 times, and he was getting sick of it, every time he got settled and had a group of good friends, his dads work would say no more and transfer him to a new location. He loved his dad, it has always been just the two of them from an early age, he slightly remembers his mother, every time he asked his father about it his answer would be the same, "_I loved your mother, she loved me and she defiantly loved you, things happened, things you wouldn't understand, not until your older son" _After a while he got fed up with the waiting and just gave up. He loved him, except he has a hole in his heart, which needed filling, not by his mother, but by something more, something great. This time he was moving in the same town as his Grandparents, he was thankful, He felt like he might finally get the family he has been looking for, this move was different, this time his father promised him no more moves, this time, he was starting his junior year next week at Mickinly High.

He did the same thing he did each moved, scoped out the area, in order to fit in, with the exception of last move, it was a all boys school, so he wore the full blazer, tie and slacks. It was a new school and a new town, this time he was determined to fit in,

He went for drive and hit up at the normal places, the mall, library, local coffee shop and the school, everything looked pretty much the same in every town. the mall was full of teenagers bustling to spend that little bit extra to look 'hot' for the new school year, he pumped into a pair of teenagers going on about that latest Poochie and Kabana collection? The library was dead, except for a small brunette giving a with a mo hawk and a guy with a dopey look on his face a lecture about their GPA or something, the coffee shop was full of excitement as he walked into a middle of a break up between a gothic asian and a guy in a wheelchair.

Sam just shook his head and headed over to the high school. When he arrived he looked around, nothing different, same halls, same lockers, different mascot. He was walking out to the bleachers to look at the football field to suss it out, when a door opened and two cheerleaders walked out, one was Spanish and the other was blonde, they caught each others eyes, and something happened, his heart felt full, for the first time in years, he felt complete like his other half was there, that when he realised he has a sister.

Brittany had just finished a grilling cheerios practice, Sue had yelled at them so much her ears hurt, and then she kept her and Santana back just to yell at them some more, when they finally were let out, they scurried out of the room as soon as possible, when she noticed a boy, one that she has never seen before, and she felt a sudden urge to hold him and protect him, when he looked her in the eye, she felt like her other half was there, like she had found what was missing, she realised then and there that she had a brother.

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Ash xo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: **__Hey guys, I know its been ages since I've updated, my life has been so hectic, and I'm sorry its such a short chapter, Reviews are always welcome, they make me smile :D_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee,**_

Sam was walking into his grandparents house for the first time in about 7 years, since they always come to visit him and his father. He first noticed the smell, sugar cookies and vanilla, that's what his granny smelt like.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" he asked walking in.

"Sammy? Is that you dear?" his Granny's voice flowed from the kitchen,

"Yeah Granny its me" he replied walking into the living room,

"Make yourself comfortable dear, I'll be there in momentarily!"

Sam smiled fondly at the sight of their living room, it barely changed from the last time he was here, the same brick walls, floorboards and hideous green rug. He walked over the the fireplace where there were photos, there was a few of him, his old school photos, him riding a bike, etc. He noticed another cluster of photos of a small blonde girl, riding a pony, at a BMX track, it wasn't until he got to the cheer leading photos when he asked himself where he knew the girl from. The next photo was of the girl in a group on a stage, that when I clicked, the girl from his new school.

He was staring so intensely at the photo that he didn't see his granny walk up behind him.

"Sammy dear? What are you looking at?" See asked trying to peer over his shoulder,

"Who is this girl?" he asked pointing to the pictures of the blonde girl,

"Brittany dear, come have a sugar cookie love" She told him, directing him to the kitchen.

Sam couldn't understand what was bothering his granny so much, but he decided to leave it for now.

It was Santana who spoke first, after they had a shower and got changed.

"So that trout mouth was your brother?..." she asked,

"I think so it felt, I dunno right I guess" Brittany replied, pulling on her jumper,

"I thought your brother was like 9 or something?" Santana being more confused then she was before.

"Yeah he is but I dunno, I guess fate or something?"

At the moment Quinn jogged into the room,

"Hey tubbers" Santana greeted, and all was forgotten.

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Ash xo**


End file.
